In certain environments it is desirable to use a quick release type of fastener needed to provide quick and easy access to the interior of a container or for ease of assembly and disassembly of the container in a rapid and efficient manner. One common type of fastener presently employed for these purposes is known as a quarter turn fastener. The object is to provide a device which can shift between the fastened and unfastened conditions with only approximately 90 degrees of rotation of one member with respect to the other. One arrangement for this purpose utilizes a spiral cam slot on one of the parts of the fastener and a cam follower on the part with a spring being employed on either of the two parts to accommodate the axial movement between the parts as the cam follower follows the spiral cam slot between the fastened and unfastened positions. One part is usually identified as a stud and the other part a receptacle. Low cost of manufacture is always important and it is of value to design the fasteners in a manner which makes them usable in a quick and efficient manner. This is particularly advantageous when mass numbers of the fasteners are employed in large or multiple installations.
It is common practice to mount the receptacle on one of the two members in position to receive the stud coupled with the other of the two members. Installation of the receptacle can be time consuming particularly if it is to be mounted by separate fastener elements such as screws or rivets. Accordingly, it is always desirable when a receptacle can be provided which can be installed in a quicker and more efficient manner and which does not require additional fastening parts such as separate screws or rivets. This is particularly true when the receptacle is to be mounted in a hidden or blind location. One can envision how a slight savings in time of installation and in reduction in a number of parts can be extremely valuable when large numbers of fasteners are employed for multiple or large installations.